culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Judy Greer
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | nationality = American | years_active = 1997–present |alma_mater = DePaul University | occupation = Actress | spouse = }} Judy Greer (born Judith Therese Evans; July 20, 1975) is an American actress, model and author, known for several television and film roles. On television, her best known roles include Kitty Sanchez on Arrested Development, Ingrid Nelson/Fatty Magoo on It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, Trixie on ''Californication'', and Cheryl Tunt on the animated comedy series Archer. In film, Greer is known for several supporting roles in romantic comedies, with appearances in What Women Want (2000), The Wedding Planner (2001), 13 Going on 30 (2004), 27 Dresses (2008) and Love and Other Drugs (2010). Her other film appearances include roles in The Descendants (2011), Carrie (2013) and Jurassic World (2015). In 2011, Greer began hosting an online series of workout videos called Reluctantly Healthy, which was adapted into a series by Litton Entertainment in 2014 as part of their Saturday morning One Magnificent Morning block for The CW. 2014 also saw the publication of her first book, I Don't Know What You Know Me From: Confessions of a Co-Star. Early life Greer was born in Detroit, Michigan. Her mother, Mollie Ann (née Greer), is a hospital administrator and former nun, and her father, Rich Evans, is a mechanical engineer. She was raised as a Catholic and grew up in Redford Township and Livonia. Greer attended Churchill High School and graduated from The Theatre School at DePaul University in 1997. Career , January 2008]] Greer had a recurring role on the Fox comedy series ''Arrested Development (2003–2005, 2013), playing Kitty Sanchez in 10 episodes total and appearing in each of the series' three original seasons. In an August 2009 interview, Greer said that she is most recognized for this role. She had supporting roles in Jawbreaker (1999), What Women Want (2000), The Wedding Planner (2001), Adaptation (2002), 13 Going on 30 (2004), The Village (2004), Elizabethtown (2005), 27 Dresses (2008), and Love Happens (2009). Greer has made guest appearances on Just Shoot Me! (2003), CSI: Miami (2005), My Name Is Earl (2006), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007, 2011), Californication (2007–2008, 2012), ER (2009), House (2009), Modern Family (2010), The Big Bang Theory (2010), How I Met Your Mother (2010) and Warren the Ape (2010). She took on a starring role in the ABC sitcom Miss Guided (2008), but it was canceled in its first season.Seidman, Robert. "The Defenders, S#*! My Dad Says and Mad Love Cancelled by CBS" http://www.tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com. May 15, 2011 She also starred in the indie satire Visioneers (2008). In April 2008, Greer appeared as a yoga instructor in the "Get a Mac" ad series featuring John Hodgman and Justin Long. Greer starred in a CBS sitcom entitled Mad Love, which premiered in February 2011 as a mid-season replacement. The show was canceled after the first season. Greer is also a voice actress, voicing the character of Cheryl on the animated comedy series Archer, a character which has been compared to her role on Arrested Development, and the character of Wendy Park on the stop-motion animated sitcom Glenn Martin, DDS. Greer has also portrayed two characters on Two and a Half Men; Bridget Schmidt the ex-wife of Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher), Myra a love interest of Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen), and the sister of Herb Melnick (Ryan Stiles). In November 2011, Greer was honored with the Independent Spirit John Cassavetes Award at the Denver Film Festival, where two films featuring Greer were in the festival's programming, including a red carpet screening of Alexander Payne's The Descendants and the Jay and Mark Duplass' Jeff, Who Lives at Home. She is the first actress to be honored with the award. She played the gym teacher Miss Desjardin in the 2013 film adaptation, Carrie, alongside Chloë Grace Moretz and Julianne Moore, and played female chimp Cornelia in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014). In 2014, Greer made her directorial debut, with a short film for AOL, Quiet Time. Greer stars with Nat Faxon in the FX comedy series Married, which premiered in July 2014. In 2015, Greer co-starred in the films Tomorrowland, Jurassic World and Ant-Man, among others. In 2016, she debuted in the lead voice role of Beep in the Netflix children's animated programs, Ask the StoryBots and StoryBots Super Songs. She will reprise her role of the chimp Cornelia in War for the Planet of the Apes, scheduled for a 2017 release. Personal life Greer is married to Dean E. Johnsen, an executive producer of Real Time with Bill Maher. During an interview, Greer stated that she is no longer a practicing Catholic. In 2014, she told Glamour, "I had been wanting to try and learn how to meditate, and I did research on the different types of meditation. TM seemed the easiest, and I liked that it wasn't religious in any way." Filmography Film in July 2010]] Television Awards and nominations Published works * References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Actresses from Detroit Category:American film actresses Category:American memoirists Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Livonia, Michigan Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners Category:Writers from Detroit Category:Women memoirists Category:Lapsed Catholics